Elijah and Freya
The brother/sister relationship between the Original vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the witch, Freya Mikaelson. History Freya and Elijah's mother, Esther, a Norwegian woman from a long line of powerful witches, turned to her sister, Dahlia and begged her to cast a fertility spell that would allow her to bear children, as Esther had given up witchcraft upon marrying her husband Mikael. Dahlia ultimately agreed to do as she asked, but warned Esther that there would be a heavy price for her to be able to perform such a spell; however, Esther agreed to give whatever she asked in order to have a family of her own, and within a year, Esther bore her husband their firstborn daughter Freya, followed soon after by their second child and first son Finn. When Freya was five years old, Esther became pregnant again with their third child, Elijah, and it was at this point that Dahlia came to seek the payment she was owed for the spell; Esther's firstborn child, and soon after, every single firstborn child of every Mikaelson witch in her bloodline for as long as the line shall last. Dahlia then took Freya from her family, threatening to take every single one of Esther's children from her if she so much as tried to stop her from claiming what was hers; though Esther didn't interfere, she did vow to return to the black arts and grow even more powerful than Dahlia to ensure that she never went through such a trauma again. As a result of Esther and Dahlia's arrangement, Freya and Elijah would not meet each other for over a thousand years, as Elijah, like his father and the majority of his siblings (with the exception of Finn, who had been there the day Dahlia had taken his eldest sister), believed that Freya had died of plague in Europe. It was the loss of their beloved Freya that devastated the family to the point that they decided to move to the New World and start a new life. Elijah, along with four of their five other siblings (Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah), went on to become the first vampires when their parents turned them against their will following the death of their younger brother, Henrik. Meanwhile, back in Norway, Freya was taught how to become a powerful witch by Dahlia, and the latter eventually cast a spell upon them both which gave them invulnerability and an unconventional form of immortality in exchange for sleeping for a century and awaking only for a single year of life before repeating the cycle anew. Eventually, Freya escaped from Dahlia and tried to find her family. She caught up with them in New Orleans in 1914 and, posing as her brother Kol's date, she attended a party thrown by her family in hopes that she would be able to meet them. However, Kol's attempt to betray Klaus was uncovered and both he and Elijah daggered him. Unimpressed with her brothers, Freya, wanting to hide from Dahlia, ended up at Fauline Cottage, an asylum for insane witches, where she re-entered her century-long slumber. She did not wake again until late 2012-early 2013, which is when she found that she was trapped in the cottage with her younger sister, Rebekah. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In The Devil is Damned, Freya aided Finn to locate her brother as well as her niece Hope Mikaelson. In an attempt to hurt Elijah, Finn maliciously mentioned how it appeared that Freya wasn't too fond of Elijah. In They All Asked For You, Elijah meets Freya for the first time in the Cemetery. Elijah stands up for her against Klaus, and Freya tells him that she looks forward to earning his trust. In Save My Soul, He's more kinder and receiving towards her than Klaus is. Even though they haven't spent their life as brother and sister, he shows concern over her such as when she got emotional over talking about her painful past with their aunt and when Klaus broke her neck. In Exquisite Corpse, Elijah decides he wants to be the anchor to a spell to get Rebekah's soul back from deep inside Eva. He helps her and they get Rebekah's soul back with the help from Klaus. Elijah was later present as Freya is accepted by the Tremé Coven as an ally. However, becoming the anchor for the spell was not with a price; The consequence was that Freya was able to see Elijah and Klaus's past and learn all their secrets. After learning that Klaus will never trust her, Freya declares her intention to turn her siblings (including Elijah) against him. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes,, They fight against Dahlia, but unfortunately fail in the attempt to defeat her. Elijah holds her back when she tried to attack Klaus for killing Mikael. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya offers Elijah and Rebekah an ultimatum: her or Klaus. Elijah attempts to reason with Klaus to trust Freya, as she had much motivation to wanting Dahlia dead as much as they do, but Klaus refuses to do so, much to Elijah's frustration. Later on, Elijah goes to visit Freya in St. Louis Cathedral, where Freya is having a memorial for Mikael. Although, not happy with his decision, Elijah later daggers Klaus as he, Rebekah and Freya see as too dangerous and unpredictable to protect Hope from Dahlia, thus choosing Freya over Niklaus. In City Beneath The Sea, Freya wants to lure Dahlia to them by using Hope as bait. Elijah realizes this isn't a great idea. He goes to the bayou to get some of Hope's blood with Hayley's permission. He gets Hope's blood. With a needle he injects it into Freya's neck. He realizes he doesn't fully trust her. She is now bait for Dahlia. In Fire with Fire, even though she's not satisfied with her siblings' idea, Freya still goes forward with her plan to kill Dahlia. As she is now the bait, she gives her siblings simple tasks to complete. Rebekah would create an illusion of Hope's presence, so Dahlia would buy their story, and Elijah would stand in the shadows waiting for the right moment to go for the kill. With everything going according to plan, they needn't fear anything bad would happen. Their fear came true, as Marcel attacked Rebekah and interrupted the spell, making the illusion turning to a pile of sand. Freya quickly grabs Dahlia and pushes her towards Elijah. As Elijah tries to stab her, Klaus intervenes. Dahlia, disappointed and surprised, telekinetically shoves Freya across the room. While the brothers fight, Dahlia casts a spell that would put Freya unconscious. With the Tunde blade in Elijah's chest, Dahlia and Klaus later kidnap Freya. In Ashes to Ashes, Dahlia and Klaus link, while Freya remains unconscious. Later, Freya wakes up and spots Klaus and Dahlia lying on the ground, with Klaus having the golden dagger in his chest. She calls Rebekah, informing her of the situation. Rebekah tells this to Elijah, who immediately goes to see Freya and Hope. He fills Freya in with all the information. Freya realizes her blood wasn't one of the main ingredients needed to murder Dahlia. She suggests they kill Klaus due to him and Dahlia being linked. After Klaus and his siblings' unsuccessful plan, Dahlia kidnaps Freya and takes a drop of Hope's blood, as the one ingredient in need for her to channel the baby, after which she would be a step closer to becoming truly immortal. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah later come to rescue Freya, with a little help from their mother, in order to take their aunt down once and for all. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Elijah seems to be quite fond of his sister Freya. He thanks her for taking care of Hope, and says she deserves a night off. Later, when he was searching for Hayley in the bayou, he took Hope along with him, wishing for the baby to see her mother once more. As he realizes Hayley is missing, he immediately rings Freya, who is at Rousseau's dancing at the bar, drinking, and having fun. He then apologizes to her for interrupting the kind of exhibition she was at, and asks her to come and watch over Hope, because he has an errand to run. Freya, curious, but also kind, tells Elijah without hesitation she has an idea. The scene later shows Freya teleporting from the Rousseau's to the Bayou, the ability only displayed by Dahlia thus far, which only shows the greatness of Freya's power. She stays with Hope, while Elijah pursues with his search for the mother of Klaus' child. In You Hung the Moon, Elijah informs Freya of Alexis' prophecy, and states he does not trust Lucien and he wants her to confirm the prophecy herself. She gladly does so. With certain difficulties, Freya sees the prophecy for herself, and shares the terror of her vision. She explains the prophecy also includes the Original sister, Rebekah. Freya states they will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. In Beautiful Mistake, Elijah and Freya work together to protect their sister, after they realize Rebekah is the target of the Strix's latest plan. Rebekah is later neutralized by Aya and the siblings fail to stop the prophecy from taking shape. In Out of the Easy, the siblings host a Thanksgiving party in order to interrogate Aurora for Rebekah's whereabouts. As the plan doesn't go in the right way, Elijah pushes Tristan to a wall, when the latter threatened to kill Freya. Afterwards, Freya snapped Aurora's neck, as she wanted to interrogate the female vampire, with a little help from Hayley. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Elijah and Freya work together to try and get the information they need from Tristan by any means necessary, from letting Hayley loose on him to Freya casting a spell on their captive to weaken him to the point of near-death. In Savior, Elijah expressed to Rebekah that he is having doubts about trusting Freya due to her allegiance to Finn. However, later on, he did as best as he could to help his sister as she attempted to cure Rebekah of the lasting effects of her stasis. Elijah and Freya were together when the Mikaelsons and their friends had a Christmas get-together. After the festivities, Elijah and Freya shared a moment where the latter expressed that she once snuck into a Christmas party to be a part of the celebration, telling her brother that she thought that she would never get to be with them and although the Christmas they just had was not the most elegant but it's the best one she ever had. Elijah comforted his sister and held her hand, telling her that some things are worth the wait. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Elijah and Freya both learn of Jackson's death. They soon realize that if they don't meet what's demanded of them, Hayley's death will follow shortly. As the two plot with Klaus and Vincent, Freya worries about rushing into a battle against The Strix and losing Elijah and Klaus in the process. In Heart Shaped Box, Elijah tried to reach out to Freya after she walked out on Klaus who talked her down. Elijah then joined his younger brother to look for Freya and kill her captor, Aurora. After Klaus successfully rescues Freya, she was tended to by Elijah after Klaus came after his former flame. Later on, Elijah wholeheartedly agreed with Niklaus when he professed that Freya is part of their family, always and forever. All three shared a toast to the demise of their enemies. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Elijah divulges what he did to Rebekah, something Freya did not appreciate. Freya then took the helm in rescuing her brothers from the clutches of the Strix, joining forces with Marcel, Hayley, Lucien, and Stefan Salvatore. Channeling Lucien's vampire magic, she successfully released her brothers from the Chambre de Chasse. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya and Elijah discuss and debate amongst themselves about whether or not they should betray and use Davina Claire as a source for Freya to be able to kill Lucien Castle. They end up doing so, betraying Davina, Marcel Gerard and Kol in the process. This proved to be a success being Lucien was able to be killed. In The Bloody Crown, Freya desperately tries to find Elijah and Kol a cure to Marcel's Beastly-bite. However, this fails and Freya is forced to link their lives to Klaus' lifeforce to ensure the Mikaelson family's survival. Freya currently spelled Elijah, along with the rest of their siblings, except Klaus, in a purgatory-like paradise for them all to live together, temporarily, until Hayley finds them all a cure to survive out in the real world. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In I Hear You Knocking, In Queen Death, In Phantomesque, In Voodoo Child, In The Feast of All Sinners, |-|Season Five= In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes Season Two :Elijah: "How'd you find me?" :Finn: "A little help from our sister." :Elijah: "Rebekah would ''never lure herself to wallow in your filth."'' :Finn: "We have more than one, you know. (Elijah looks confused) And I get the sense she doesn't like you all that much." :Elijah: (shocked) "Freya?" :-- The Devil is Damned ---- :Freya: "Thank you. (She smiles at him shyly) Your kindness is much appreciated." :Elijah: "I may be willing to accept your identity, Freya-- it doesn't mean I trust you." :Freya: "Then I will look forward to earning that trust." :-- They All Asked For You Trivia *Freya is 5 years older than Elijah. * Freya was first mentioned by Elijah in The Sacrifice, though not by name. *Despite being older within the show's narrative, Riley Voelkel (Freya) is 14 years younger than her on-screen brother Daniel Gillies (Elijah). *Unbeknownst to Elijah, Freya intended to turn him against their younger brother, Niklaus. *As a child, Freya was excited about Elijah's birth. *In City Beneath The Sea, it is revealed that Elijah does not trust Freya completely, as evidenced when Elijah injected a vial of Hope's blood into Freya so the latter does not try anything against their family as she is now being tracked by Dahlia. *It appears that Elijah and Freya's relationship improved over the past 6 months, as they now speak on more amicable terms and the former appreciates what the latter has done for Hope, their niece. However, Freya isn't above asserting herself to her younger brothers, especially for Hope's sake. *Despite Elijah's concerns with Freya's tendency to rely on Finn if she needs help, he still sees her as family. Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal TheOriginals215-1960.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-1969.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals220-0222FreyaElijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0273ElijahFreya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1577Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2110Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2124Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2126Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2158ElijahFreya.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg TO_222_0470Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00508FreyaHope-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00528Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00541Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00561Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg |-|Season Three= TO302_3015Elijah-Freya.jpg TO302_3049Elijah-Freya.jpg TO302_3058KlausFreya-Elijah.jpg TO302_3067ElijahFreya-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0422ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_0644Eliajh-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_0840Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0842Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1122Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1630Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_1631ElijahFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_2001Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2059ElijahFreya.jpg Normal_TO306_2061Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2065Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO306_2130ElijahFreya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO306_3175Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_0098ElijahFreya-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_2730ElijahFreyaLucien.jpg TO308_0275ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_1501ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_2714ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg TO309_1412ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_1780ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2099ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg TO309_2687ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2702ElijahFreya.jpg TO318_2587_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg TO318_2693_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg TO319_0332_KlausCamiElijahHayleyFreyaVincent.jpg TO319_2715_ElijahFreya.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-039-Kol-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-041~Kol~Hayley-Freya-Elijah-Josh.png TO402-052-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-055-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-072-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-114~Elijah~Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO403-050~Elijah-Freya-Hayley.jpg TO405-119~Elijah-Freya-Klaus.png TO405-120~Elijah~Freya~Klaus.png TO412-136-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Rebekah.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png |-|Season Five= TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO511-106-Klaus-Freya-Elijah.png TO511-108~Kol-Klaus-Freya-Elijah~Keelin.png TO513-103-Elijah-Freya.png TO513-104-Elijah-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-142-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png See More Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship